Twins go Twincest! part I
by Crystal.Nightmare
Summary: Fantasía suena a algo? Twins go Twincest es la Respuesta. Harry, better take care... Advertencia: NC:17. Disfruten y dejen comments por favor!


**Twins go Twincest! Part I.**

El cielo amenazaba con caerse a pedazos mientras siete escobas rasgaban el aire iluminada solo por los relámpagos.

- ¡Muy bien, muchachos! –gritó una voz por sobre un repentino trueno, justo cuando la tormenta se desataba con toda furia- El entrenamiento terminó. ¡A los vestuarios!

Las escobas bajaron y sus ocupantes derraparon con las botas sobre el piso embarrándose hasta las rodillas.

- ¡Demonios! -gritó Ron al tiempo que tiraba su escoba al piso con fuerza- ¡Asi no lograremoas nada, Harry! ¡El partido es la próxima semana!

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? -Harry, que había aterrizado al mismo tiempo que Ron, caminaba con paso rápido hasta los vestuarios- ¿Acaso te das cuenta de que estan cayendo PIEDRAS, Ronald?

El moreno se quitó las gafas y las limpió en su remera, sin hacer más que ensuciarlas al tiempo que entraba junto con los demás miembros del equipo.

- ¡NO DEBERÍAMOS PARAR! -gritó Ron nuevamente mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo hacía voltear- ¡EL EQUIPO APESTA!

- ¡TU apestas, weasley! -respondió Harry mirándolo con fuego en los ojos- ¿Acaso crees que no se como estamos, Weasley? Dime, ¿que es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Que agite mi varita y con un bidibibadibibum la lluvia desaparezca?

Lo empujó bruscamente apartándolo de su cuerpo, para luego tirarlo contra una pared. Lo miró con odio y se apartó unos metros.

- Pues no soy Dios, Weasley -respondió en un venenoso susurro mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba a un lado.

Ron no volvió a hablar. Solo se mantubo serio donde el niño que vivió lo había acorralado, mirándolo con furia.

El equipo entero guardó silencio mientras Harry asesinaba a Ron con una última mirada, se echaba una toalla al hombro y caminaba hacia las duchas. Ron se enderezó con un bruzco movimiento. Tomó en una mano su escoba y en la otra una bota que estaba simplemente a su alcance.

Nadie pudo reaccionar antes que la bota volara unos metros en el aire y diera justo en la cabeza de Harry Potter.

- Púdrete, Potter -escupió con odio el pelirojo. Y después simplemente desapareció por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

Harry se sintió tentado de seguirlo y estrangularlo con la toalla. Odiaba que lo desafiaran. Odiaba que menospreciaran su trabajo. Odiaba que su equipo en verdad apestara y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Odiaba pelearse con Ronald Weasley. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba que tenga tanta razón en sus reclamos.

- Fuera -dijo a los miembros del equipo que se habían quedado boquiabienrtos y en silencio. Nadie se movió- ¡LÁRGUENSE! -gritó furioso, y el vestuario quedó desierto.

Se desnudó y caminó con sus pasos haciendo eco hasta las duchas. Abrió el grifo de una de ellas y metió su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua hirviendo. No pudo reprimir un gemido cuando el agua tocó sus hombros, haciendole relajar los músculos tensos por el entrenamiento. Gimió más mientras el agua iba recorriendo sus pectorales, su espalda en toda su amplitud, sus abdominales, su pelvis, su trasero y su cuerpo entero.

Escocía. El Agua se abría camino entre cada fibra, cada poro de su piel, inundándolo de placer y relajándolo hasta casi agotarlo. Se apoyó con una mano en la pared y se revolvió el pelo.

Bajó la mano por su nuca, su hombro, su pecho, su estómago y la detubo ahi. Justo en ese lugar donde la sangre empezaba a agaloparse, haciendo que su respiración se agitara y cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

Cerró la mano sobre su miembro semierecto al tiempo que dejaba escapar en un profundo bufido todos sus problemas.

- ¡Harry, amigo!

- ¡Compañero!

Se sobresaltó. Se pegó de espaldas contra la pared de las duchas y se tapó la entrepierna con ambas manos. Suspiró.

- Demonios -dijo relajando los brazos y los músculos por un segundo. más luego se volvió para meterse nuevamente bajo la ducha con el entrecejo fruncido y lava en las venas-. ¿Acaso no les dije que se largaran?

Fred y George Weasley rieron por lo bajo mientras se acercaban a las duchas, deshaciéndose de sus uniformes de Quidditch para situarse uno a cada lado de Harry.

- Ah... pero nosotros

- Nosotros somos especiales -dijo Fred con una sonrisa seductora.

- Nosotros tenemos la solución para hacerte sonreír, Potter. Nosotros sabemos mucho.

Abrieron paso a las cañerías al mismo tiempo, entraron bajo las regaderas al unísono y de la misma manera gimieron ronca y sensualmente.

- Esto está genial, George.

- Tienes tanta razón, Fred.

Volvieron a gemir, esta vez más fuerte y Harry no pudo evitar gemir con ellos al notar que su erección crecía notoriamente. Apoyándose en la pared con una mano, bajó la mirada al piso, totalmente sonrojado. Fuera de su campo visual, Fred y George se sonrieron mutuamente con una sonrisa complacida. Harry ceró su mano alrededor de su miembro una vez más.

- Interesante -dijo George acercándose un paso hacia Harry.

- Muy interesante -le imitó Fred, al tiempo que dejaba reposar una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

El muchacho se sobresaltó y se volteó rapidamente.

- ¿Q-que sucede? -exclamó al tiempo que miraba a las caras tanto a uno, como al otro gemelo.

Ninguno respondió, pero se miraron nuevamente con una sonrisa macabra y deseo reflejado en los ojos.

- Nada, Harry -dijo Fred, mientras se acercaba más a él

- ¿Tu que crees? -siguió el otro, mientras apoyaba su mano en el abdomen del más joven, acariciándolo suavemente

- Solo nos divertimos... -continuó Fred, mientras se acercaba a su cuello y lamía

- Pasamos un poco el rato... -terminó George al tiempo que apartaba la mano de Herry y la cerraba él mismo sobre su miembro.

- Ch-chicos -suspiró Harry mientras intentaba apartarlos-. B-basta... Ch-chicos, no... -pero su voz se diluyó en un ronco gemido cuando George empezó a masturbarlo con avidez.

Dejó de forcejear contra los dos mayores, y apoyó una mano en en pecho de Fred. Gimió con fuerza cuando éste succionó su cuello al mismo tiempo que George aceleraba el ritmo de su mano sobre la erección.

Los gemelos rieron entre dientes y cruzaron miradas.

Harry cerró los ojos, aunque de todas formas era incapáz de ver nada a travez de la niebla que abarcaba el ambiente.

Sintió una boca sobre la suya y no dudó en dejarle el paso libre. Jugó con esa lengua, cuyo dueño tenía en duda cuando otra lengua, tan caliente como la anterior toco su boca. Se deshizo en un gemido ronco, desde el fondo del estómago, desde más abajo, alli donde crecían todos sus deseos y fantasías, y se aferró a las cabelleras rojo fuego como si la vida se fuera en ello.

Una de las lenguas se alejó y bajó por la linea de su cuello, de sus músculos hasta su pene. Lo lamió de arriba a abajo y luego envolvió la punta. Harry sintió como perdía fuerzas mientas gemía dentro de la otra boca.

Abrió los ojos levemente y miró hacia abajo. Fred engullía su miembro como si fuese caramelo, como el mejor chocolate de Honeydukes, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Lo lamía y lo besaba con tantas ganas, que en el delirio de su placer, Harry se preguntó si podría intentar lamer él su propio miembro para saber si en verdad era tan delicioso. Gimió ante este pensamiento, y Fred intensificó los movimientos mientras succionaba con más fuerza. dejó escapar un Grito, que fue captado parcialmente por la boca de George. De alguna manera que Herry desconocía, George se había colocado atrás suyo y ahora acariciaba todo su pecho y su estómago con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba el cabello de su gemelo.

- ¿Estás listo, Potter? -preguntó en un morboso susurro sobre su oído- ¿Quieres probar lo verdaderamnete bueno, Potter?

Harry asintió torpenemte mientras volvía a enredar se lengua con la de George, aferrándose con una mano a su cabello.

La mano de Fred subió desde sus pantorrillas hacia sus muslos, acariciándolos con sugestivos movimiento y separando más sus piernas. George lo inlinó levemente hacia adelante y acarició su entrada con su pene erecto. Harry jadeó fuerte y George rió en su oído.

- Te encantará, Potter -dijo Fred incorporándose un poco y acariciando sus nalgas-. Vas a rogar que nunca termine.

Harry gimió como toda respuesta, presionándose un poco más contra la erección de George. Fred se incorporó y miró a Harry, quien se arqueaba a la altura de su pene. Sonrió.

- Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer, Potter.

Harry asintió, y sin dejar de jadear, introdujo el miembro de Fred en su boca. enredó su lengua en el espesor del pene y se exitó al notar como se endurecía cada vez más en su boca. Gimió junto con Fred Y George mientras sentía como un dedo de colaba en su entrada y se presionó contra este. Pronto fueron dos, luego trés y más, de dos manos diferentes, que le acariciaban, le asfixiaban, no le dejaban una parte del cuerpo sin estimular.

Harry sacó el miembro de Fred de su boca, pronunció dos palabras y lo volvió a succionar. Las dos palabras fueron "Hazlo ya".

George sonrió imitando a su gemelo. Quitó los dedos del interior de Harry lo penetró.

Harry ahogó n un gemido ronco y se abrazó a las caderas de Fred, succuinando y faleando el miembro de este, cada vez más y más cerca del límite.

Sentía como George golpaba un punto en él que le hacía temblar. Le hacía gritar y desear que nunca acabara. Le hacía chupar conmás fuerza le hacía moverse para que la penetración fuese más profunda. Le hacía perder completamente el autocontrol. Gimió más fuerte cuando se sentía al punto exacto, aquel donde sabía que no había más salida cuando George lo alzó.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido y nunca lo entendió.

Derepente no era uno, sino dós penes los que se friccionaban en sus entrañas. Eran dos cuerpos los que lo acorralaban y lo alzaban. eran dos cuerpos los que acababan con furia en su interior. Eran dos pares de manos las que lo tocaban y exploraban en profundidad. eran dos bocas, dos lenguas las que los besaban. Eran dos orgasmos los que tenía en simultaneo mientras lso cuerpos se apretaban jadeantes sobre él.

Y entonces todo era confuso. Todo era extraño.

Sus pies tocaron el piso y los gemelos sonrieron, recorriendo con las manos una última vez el cuerpo de Harry. Besos en el cuello, marcas en la piel, manos alejándose y frío sobre su cuerpo.

Los gemelos se enjuagaron, cada uno en una ducha, y Harry resbaló al piso, dejando que el agua callese sobre él borrando los últimos rastros de esa fantástica aventura. Sonrió feliz y los gemelos lo imitaron. Cerraron las duchas, se enlazaron una toalla a la cadera, alzaron una ceja, movieron una mano y desaparecieron entre el vapor del lugar.

Aque lugar donde Harry no podría volver a ver sin exitarse. Aquel lugar donde los gemelos lo habían hecho su víctima.

Aquel lugar donde los gemelos habían decidido Pecar.

Y Harry había sido un pecador.


End file.
